Hate? Like? Love?
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: Just a small Zaz  ZimxGaz  story, I thought of. Nothing much.    Hope you like it. Remember to read and review. Please, and thank you.


Hate? Like? Love?

"Curse you! I'll find a way out of this filthy room, if it's the last thing, I do," Zim cried, as he was tossed into detention. "Foolish humans. As if I can't escap-," Zim stopped short when he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room. "Hey, I know you. You're that Earth worm Dib's sister; Gaz. What are you doing here," Zim asked cautiously.

Gaz shrugged. "Threw a stink bomb in the cafeteria food to see what would happen," she explained. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off plotting to destroy the world, or take it over, or something?"

Zim stammered. "Wh-wha-what are you talking about. I'm just a normal little boy. Just a normal human-,"

"I know you're an alien," Gaz interrupted. "Not that I care. I mean, it's not like you're much of a threat. If you were, you would have done something, already," she reasoned.

Zim was dumbstruck. "Hm…she's an intelligent one," Zim thought to himself. "OK, so say if-IF!…I was an alien…you'd…not try to stop me," Zim asked hesitantly.

"Nope," Gaz said, nonchalantly.

"Hm…Gaz. How'd you like to come and get out of this stink hole with me," Zim asked.

Gaz thought about it for a second, and shrugged. "Fine. But after this we go to Bloaty's Pizza," she said.

"What is this…Pi-za," you speak of, Zim asked.

"Let's just go, and I'll show you when we get there," Gaz said.

Zim shrugged and quickly rose into the air, on the spider-like legs of his PAK, blew a hole in the wall with it, before grabbing Gaz and leaving.

Shortly later, the two arrived at Bloaty's Pizza.

"I demand one large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, for me and my…friend, greasy pizza boy," Zim said, to the teenager behind the counter, who quickly gave him his pizza.

"Over here," Gaz called to Zim, as she found a table for them to sit at.

As Zim sat down, Gaz immediately started eating her pizza, while Zim merely watched. By the time she was on her third slice, Gaz noticed Zim hadn't eaten.

"You've never had pizza," Gaz asked.

"Nope," Zim replied curtly.

Gaz sighed. "Well, if you're going to pretend to be human, you should at least eat the food we do," she said, plating a piece of pizza and handing it to Zim. "Like this," she said, showing him how to eat pizza.

Zim watched closely. "Hm…like this," he said, taking a bit out of the pizza. Unfortunately, the cheese got stuck in his throat, and it caused him to nearly choke. Gaz actually smiled a bit at this. Eventually, Zim recomposed himself, and acted as if nothing happened when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"…WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT," Zim cried, causing everyone to turn away.

"That was kind of cool," Gaz said, eating another slice of pizza.

Zim smiled. "Yes. Yes, I'm very cool," Zim said, smoothly, as he ate his pizza.

The two sat actually having a discussion, talking about how stupid people were, and were enjoying each others company. Until Dib showed up.

"Aha! I knew you'd be here. My tracker was right on the dot. Gaz, get away from him. He's an evil alien," Dib shouted, causing everyone to look at the three.

"Gaz, quick before he-,"

"Dib…listen carefully," Gaz cut him off, and picked Dib up by his collar. "I'm having pizza with Zim, and he's actually not as big a loser as I thought. Now, you've been messing with him before, and that was fine, but now, it's not. So, leave us alone or I will end you," Gaz said, causing Dib to tremble, and slowly back away.

Gaz went back to eating her Pizza with Zim. "Ya know. This is pretty cool. We could probably do this again," Gaz said.

Zim looked at Gaz with confusion, but smiled. "Ah yes. That would be fun," he confirmed.

Zim and Gaz finished there Pizza, and left, (without paying) via Zim blasting a hole in the wall. Zim offered to walk Gaz home, and she vaguely accepted.

"Later," Gaz said, as Zim dropped her off at home.

"Gaz! Where have you been all day!," Prof. Membrane, her father asked from the floating droid he used to speak with his children.

"Out with a friend," Gaz said.

"Ah. Excellent. Anywho, don't forget to brush your teeth and feed the puppy," Prof. Membrane said, before signing out.

"Oh yeah…we did have a puppy," Gaz mused.

"Gaz! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Where is Zim," Dib asked.

Gaz merely growled and Dib was sent fleeing to his room.

Later Gaz was drawing in her room when she heard a tapping at her window. It was Zim. Not in his disguise.

"Wonder what he wants," Gaz thought to herself as opened the window.

"Hey. I was just wondering…ya want to go break tombstones," Zim asked, holding out his hand to Gaz.

Gaz thought about it for a second, and took his hand.

"Gaz, wai-ah," Dib was cut off by Zim attempting to blast him, which caused both Zim and Gaz to laugh, as they went off into the night, to cause mischief and chaos.


End file.
